Aku, Tubuh Pendek, dan Gunting Ini
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Sebuah gunting saja mungkin bisa mengubah persepsimu terhadap perihal kutukan tubuh pendek. Nigaito (dan Akaiko) akan membuktikannya pada kalian. #ShortisJustice #KAMVRETTerselubung


**Aku, Tubuh Pendek, dan Gunting Ini**

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** dan **FANLOID** di sini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation, beberapa perusahaan lainnya, dan para pencipta mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

Tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang pihak tertentu secara verbal maupun nonverbal.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Namaku Nigaito.

Aku bukannya membenci keadaanku saat ini.

Nyatanya, tidak selalu kesialan yang menghantui tatkala perihal kutukan ini disinggung. Baiklah, aku akui aku seringkali beranggapan bahwa bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat lebih _superior_. Setidaknya bagiku yang berkebalikan dari hal itu merasa demikian. Bertubuh tinggi adalah impianku sejak lama, lebih-lebih kalau ada bonusnya juga. Dapat _roti_ _sobek_ , misalnya.

Oh, aku sempat bermimpi bahwa suatu hari nanti aku memiliki fisik seperti itu.

"Tapi, Nigaito-kun, punya tubuh pendek itu bagus juga loh. Jadi kalo misalkan kamu ikutan drama, kamu bisa memerankan tokoh _princess_ dengan sempurna."

"Masalahnya aku ini cowok, Akaiko-san."

Atau mungkin kau bisa melihat contoh lainnya seperti ini.

"Ooh, daftar pembagian kelasnya sudah ditempel!"

"Apa? Pembagian kelas? Mana?"

Lalu setelah aku berjinjit-jinjit, bersenggau-senggau, berpeluh-peluh dengan susah payah, aku pun keluar dari kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun. Ini semua hanya karena satu hal; _aku pendek_.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa berdiri di bayangan orang yang tinggi kalau sedang berbaris, jadi aku tidak akan kepanasan di tengah cuaca yang terik."

Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, jadi aku selalu menghibur diri sendiri dengan kalimat semacam itu. Terkadang Akaiko juga berusaha melontarkan guyonan yang mungkin maksudnya supaya aku tidak minder dengan kutukan ini, tapi aku justru mengumpat di dalam hati saat mendengarkannya.

"Nigaito-kun, jangan sedih dong. Mereka gak serius menghinamu pendek kok. Mereka itu justru sebenarnya iri sama kamu loh."

"Iri gimana maksudmu?"

"Mereka iri soalnya kalo bertubuh pendek itu, 'kan, malah dikira anak-anak. Naik kereta, bisa dapat potongan harga tiket."

Sialan. Itu terdengar maksa sekali.

Lalu ada kejadian lucu yang mengenaskan terjadi mengenai masalah pendek ini. Aku ingin berbagi pada kalian, karena aku rasa ini agak menggelikan.

Jadi itu adalah saat di mana kelas kami sedang belajar geografi. Kami diberikan tugas untuk membuat semacam kliping berwarna—atau apalah sebutannya. Anak-anak diharapkan membawa peralatan tulis-menulis, gunting, lem, alat pewarna, dan lainnya. Harinya sedang mendung, cocok untuk mereka yang tukang tidur.

"Nigaito-kun, tolong potong di sini."

"Seperti ini?"

Akaiko mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat serius, aku mau tak mau jadi ikut terbawa olehnya. Aku terus menggunting hingga kertas karton terbelah menjadi dua.

"Oi, Nigaito. Pinjam guntingnya dong!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Li mendatangiku. Aku menyerahkan gunting biru dalam genggamanku kepadanya. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Gak lama kok!"

Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan lainnya dengan membantu menempelkan gambar-gambar laut pada kertas karton. Beberapa anak gadis bertugas menghias kliping, sementara penulisan judul dan segala macamnya dikerjakan oleh Akaiko dan anak lainnya. Tapi ternyata pekerjaan gunting-menggunting telah selesai bahkan tanpa sempat aku ingat untuk menagih gunting yang dipinjam Li tadi. Sedangkan orang itu sepertinya malah lupa mengembalikannya.

Oh, aku tidak tahu ini salah siapa.

Pasalnya saat aku berbalik untuk memanggil namanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda melayang ke arahku. Berputar-putar, melambung tinggi dan sepertinya membidik kepalaku. Awalnya aku bahkan tidak sadar untuk setidaknya berusaha menangkapnya.

 _Tak_

Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar sesuatu yang berbenturan, diikuti dengan jeritan nyaring dari belakangku. Akaiko menciar-ciar sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Anak-anak gadis lainnya juga memekik panik, dan menghampiri Akaiko untuk menenangkannya.

Aku tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Lalu guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas pun sama kagetnya dengan kami semua, jadi dia segera membawa Akaiko ke UKS. Aku juga menuntun Akaiko sementara dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya kebenaran di balik kepanikan ini.

Rupanya, semua hanya karena sebuah gunting.

Setelah mendapatkan berita dari berbagai narasumber dan saksi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tragedi ini cukup membuat miris. Awalnya Li berencana ingin mengembalikan gunting yang dia pinjam dariku, tapi sepertinya dia tiba-tiba merasa malas sebagai akibat dari cuaca yang sejuk. Jadi dia malah memainkan gunting itu di tangannya, diputar-putar olehnya membentuk baling-baling dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan.

Li bilang dia khilaf meskipun sadar bahwa itu membahayakan. Pada akhirnya, gunting itu terlepas dari jemarinya dan meluncur ke suatu arah, lebih tepatnya mengarah padaku. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa gunting itu mengenai wajahku atau sesuatu—aku sempat bergidik kalau membayangkannya, rasanya pasti sakit sekali meskipun ujung gunting tidak setajam itu—tapi gunting itu meleset dari kepalaku, dan malah mengenai wajah Akaiko yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Kebetulan dia duduk di lantai yang tidak jauh dari kami, jadilah lambungan guntingnya yang mengarah ke atas itu juga mengincar arah kami.

Gunting itu mengguratkan luka di wajah gadis itu. Memang tidak terlalu parah, hanya menciptakan sebuah garis merah yang memanjang dari pelipis hingga pipi. Li nyaris menangis saat meminta maaf kepada Akaiko atas kebodohannya itu—mungkin dia termasuk spesies laki-laki yang mudah menyesali kesalahannya. Gadis itu pun memaafkannya setelah merasa yakin bahwa Li akan lebih berhati-hati pada benda-benda tajam terutama gunting.

Jadi apa inti dari ceritaku tadi? Pastinya, begitu aku sadar bahwa kekuranganku ini telah menyelamatkan hidupku, aku merasa aku menjadi lebih bersyukur atas apapun yang kumiliki saat ini. Bukan berarti aku merasa senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, justru aku menyadari hal itu setelah Akaiko menyatakannya padaku.

"Nigaito-kun, kau tahu? Menurutku, tubuh pendek itu bukannya jelek. Kalo tubuhmu agak tinggi, bisa-bisa waktu itu guntingnya malah kena kamu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus senang sementara kau kesakitan gini?"

"Bukan gitu maksudku." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Tuhan memberikan kita kekurangan, bukannya gak ada hikmahnya loh. Kamu sudah merasakannya."

Aku merenungkan kata-katanya itu sesampainya di rumah. Aku memang terkadang sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang pernah merasuk langsung ke dalam hati. Barulah setelah seseorang mengatakannya—apalagi ini diucapkan oleh Akaiko yang akrab denganku—aku merasa seolah dibangunkan dari tidur yang panjang.

Jadi menurut pendapatku, menjadi orang pendek itu bukan kekurangan. Kau bisa saja merasa tersindir saat orang-orang tertawa mengenai tinggi badanmu. Tapi anggaplah mereka tertawa bersamamu, bukannya menertawakanmu. Tubuh pendek itu anugerah, bersyukurlah!

Aku tahu ini cukup nista dan tidak ada gunanya. Dan ya, berhentilah senyum-senyum seperti itu. Ini tidak lucu.

(Dan pelajaran berharga lainnya adalah; jangan menjadi orang bodoh yang senang memainkan gunting, terutama jika itu gunting milik orang lain. Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyindir siapapun. Aku hanya mengingatkan.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Roti Sobek_ : Buat yang gak tahu, roti sobek di sini maksudnya perut _six_ - _pack_. Itu loh, kotak-kotak di perut cowok. www

* * *

 **A/N** : (Seseorang, tolong saya mengidentifikasikan fanfiksi ini _genre_ -nya apaan ya. ww /apa)

Saya langsung merasa terinspirasi setelah membaca kalimat #ShortisJustice. Trus kepikiran buat ikutan bikin. Dan berhubung tubuh saya gak pendek, makanya saya sempat nanya-nanya gitu sama temen-temen saya yang kebanyakan pendek, bagaimana kesan mereka selama punya tubuh yang pendek, supaya saya bisa dapet _feels_ -nya. /sudahthor

Terima kasih telah membaca!

(Btw, entah kenapa saya malah merasa saya agak melanggar peraturan _event_ -nya, maafkan saya orz)

* * *

12012017\. ATPGI. YV


End file.
